


A Study In the Origins of Oral Fixation In Gallifreyan Males

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human/humanoid/humanish/humanic mouth is a fascinating thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In the Origins of Oral Fixation In Gallifreyan Males

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miladygrey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miladygrey).



The human/humanoid/humanish/humanic mouth is a fascinating thing. The new teeth make a satisfying chomp and he thinks maybe he grew more nerve endings in his mouth this time around. It puts out more vivid sensations now.

Last time it was the ears. Not as fascinating, those. Not as useful, either.

On his very first field trip, a short jaunt to Goricorigon Red Five, he saw how the natives there used their mouths for everything. Gripping, eating, affection, communicating, and even using mechanical devices. He thought this was very fascinating, until a teacher pointed out that Gallifreyans did same thing. She also advised him to be careful, however, what he used his mouth for.

Rebelliously, he wanted to put his mouth on everything in sight.

Now with these new teeth that long to press against resistance. He wants things stuck between molars, he wants pressure and warmth on the roof of his mouth, he wants his lip to take a slow journey against texture and taste.

Sometimes he looks sidelong at Martha and wonders about her flesh. Half firm, half soft. How hard could he bite before she shouted, before she bled? Is it as smooth as it seems?

She says, catching him looking, "What?" Oh, she laughs, she laughs thinking it's just the silly old Doctor being, well, silly. And old. And Doctorish. Doctor-y? Doctorial?

He says, smirks with lips and studies the smooth backsides of his canines with his tongue, "Oh, nothing."


End file.
